


Покупая шторы

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: про шторы и инопланетные вторжения





	Покупая шторы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianorah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dianorah).
  * A translation of [-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392387) by anon. 



Когда Мастер приходит к выводу, что их научному проекту по выпроваживанию пришельцев для полного завершения не хватает плотного куска ткани определенного размера составом хлопок/полиэстер и желательно вышитой, Доктор точно знает, что нужно достать.

\- Шторы.

\- Шторы? – повторяет Бригадир, не сомневаясь, что расслышал неправильно.

\- Или обивочную ткань, но я думаю, шторы найти легче.

\- Это военное учреждение, Доктор, а не гостиница. У нас нет никаких штор.

\- Даже если бы они и были, я очень сомневаюсь, чтобы они подошли. Нам нужен довольно специфический тип ткани, - отзывается Доктор. – Я всего лишь хотел проинформировать тебя, что мы с Мастером пойдем в универмаг за покупками, так что тебе придется сдерживать напор Гелиритов еще пару часов.

******

Два часа спустя Доктор клянется про себя, что если он застрянет на Земле на долгий срок и если он и Мастер когда-нибудь решат здесь обосноваться, они обязательно наймут декоратора. Если выбор штор был адом (а он им был), он мог вообразить себе, каким мучительным стал бы выбор кранов. Они вероятно сутками спорили бы о том, что лучше - матовый хром или сияющая латунь. А с невинными свидетелями этого меж тем происходили бы жуткие несчастные случаи. 

\- Как насчет этих? – устало спрашивает Доктор, показывая Мастеру розовые шторы вышитые красными цветами и яркими желтыми солнышками. 

\- Нет, нет, нет, - Мастер смотрит на него так, словно не может поверить, что Доктор взял в руки такую отвратительную вещь.

Доктору не кажется, что шторы настолько плохи. Он воображает себе, как они будут смотреться на фоне его ТАРДИС, добавляя к ее синеве яркие цветные брызги. Это было бы так по-домашнему… 

Он резко отбрасывает шторы в сторону, словно они охвачены огнем, и трясет головой, чтобы избавиться от этой жуткой картины. Видимо напряжение последних дней все же сказалось на нем. Или это, или Мастер проник в его мозг и внушил подобные безумные мысли. Невозможно представить, чтобы он сам, находясь в здравом рассудке, мог решить, что розовый, красный, желтый и синий хорошо смотрятся вместе.

\- Эти? – на сей раз он выбирает простые однотонные шторы кремового цвета. Даже у Мастера они не могут вызвать никаких возражений. Он думает так, пока Мастер не бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд.

\- Ты пытаешься убить нас, или просто туго соображаешь сегодня? Эти шторы из акрила. Я ясно сказал, что мне нужна ткань составом: 45% хлопка и 55% полиэстера. 

Доктор закатывает глаза, поражаясь, как Мастер может отличить акрил от хлопка/полиэстера на расстоянии в двадцать футов. С другой стороны, это тот самый таймлорд, который не разговаривал с ним три недели, когда Доктор купил простыни плотностью ткани 400 нитей на дюйм вместо 450, как должен был, для их кровати в Академии.

Решив в итоге, что его попытки помочь только замедляют процесс, Доктор отступает. Он тихо стоит в стороне, пока Мастер ищет то, что ему нужно. Он даже прикусывает губу и ничего не говорит, когда Мастер останавливает свой выбор на салатовых шторах, цвет которых напоминает Доктору о слизи на пупках Хфарриксов. 

Гелириты отправляются обратно на свою планету, а Мастер сбегает, прежде чем его успевают задержать и призвать к ответу за то, что они вообще прибыли на Землю. Короче говоря, обычный рабочий день в ЮНИТе. 

После того как Мастер сбегает (и Бригадир не может не заметить, что Доктор практически и не пытался остановить его), Доктор приносит товарный чек Бригадиру. Тот складывает его в папку под названием “Доктор – разные закупки“ вместе с другими чеками: один за электрочайник, другой за пакет с луковицами крокуса, третий за две дюжины садовых гномов… а с вторжения на прошлой неделе – чек на собрание сочинений Джейн Остин. (Доктор уверил его, что Филистиниты испытывают такое отвращение к романтической литературе, что декламация “Гордости и предубеждения” обратит их в бегство. Филистиниты действительно поспешно отступили, однако Бригадира смутил довольный блеск в глазах Доктора, когда тот рассказывал, что они с Мастером полностью преуспели, однако впоследствии Мастеру удалось сбежать.)

Он представляет себе, как адски трудно будет пытаться объяснить необходимость подобных закупок бюджетному управлению. Однако все всегда может стать еще хуже. 

Три дня спустя, когда Доктор спокойно сообщает, куда он планирует пойти, чтобы достать силиконовый стержень длиной восемь дюймов и диаметром около двух дюймов, который потребовался ему и Мастеру, чтобы сконструировать их научное что-то там для отражения очередного инопланетного вторжения, Бригадир решает, что не собирается больше никогда отчитываться относительно покупок Доктора и пусть бюджетное управление катится к черту.


End file.
